The Marauders
by 1umbrella1
Summary: The lives of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Severus


Chapter One

- Lily -

Heaving my trunk onto the train, dragging it into the nearest cubicle. I shove it onto the rack on the wall; place the cage containing Lulu onto the seat and turn to cross the corridor to look out the window. I see a short skinny boy rushing along the platform towards me, brushing his long black hair out of his eyes he turned round to kiss his mother and say goodbye for the year. "Sev!" I shouted across the platform to catch the boys attention, waving he caught who was shouting him, smiling he waved back and hurried over. I run to the door to help him get his trunk on the train and into the same cubicle as mine. "Hi Lily" he gasped shoving the trunk up with all his might and breath. "How was your holidays, we were meant to meet up." The train whistled, implying it was time to go.

"You know I wanted to spend the holidays with my parents and Tuney."

"But..." His smile turned into a frown, switching his gaze from me to the now fast moving countryside outside the window. I stood up reaching into my jean pocket to retrieve the prefect badge that had accompanied my Hogwarts letter. "I have to go up front with the rest of the prefects." He looked up at my badge as i fastened it to my jumper.

"You never said congratulations." He gave me a weak smile before returning to staring out the window. I took that as my cue to leave. I wonder who the other Gryffindor prefect would be?

Entering the Prefects carriage, sliding past a first year i took a quick glance around to see Remus Lupin wearing a shiny red badge just like mine. How did he get that? He hangs out with James and Sirius, how does that work? He looked up and saw me, smiling he gestured me over.

"You're Lily Evans?" A tall burly seventh year student looked at me. He was a Ravenclaw. I nodded, moving towards the empty seat next to Remus. "Good, I was beginning to wonder where you were." He turned to speak to the entire carriage; i sat down and watched the burly Ravenclaw clap his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Right, well I'm Roderick Muldoon, Head Boy and this," he gestured at the short Hufflepuff i thought was a first year, i should've realised first years weren't allowed in the Prefects carriage. "Is Elenor Parkes she's..."

"...Head Girl." Elenor finished. "Now we've cleared that up, we'd like to introduce the newbie prefects for this year."The Hufflepuffs are Ophelia Platt and Graham O'Hare" She pointed out the two already dressed in robes, yellow ties done up perfect and tight. I already knew them from Herbology last year. Across from them were Adrian and Bridget the Ravenclaws. Moving across the aisle i come eye to eye with the ugly Slytherin Violetta Bole, she smirks when introduced as if she's queen of the wizarding world not a prefect. Next to her was Jeremy Morcott. "And last the Gryffindors, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Now we know our newbies let's get on."

Roderick took over "The seventh year prefects will take shift one, patrolling the corridors for an hour then sixth year will take over for an hour then fifth year and repeat until we arrive at Hogsmeade station at approximately 8pm. When you're not patrolling you may be free to catch up with friends. Alright? I'll see you when we arrive." While everyone was getting up to get back to their friends i turned to Remus. "How'd you get to be prefect?" He looked at me with a surprise look "I'm well behaved..." his look softened into a grin "i have no idea, probably to try keeping them in line." I grinned knowing that wouldn't happen. "Likely story, well I'll see you later." Getting up i made my way back down the train towards Sev.

The door to the compartment was held open buy a short rat-like boy. Of course they'll be picking on Sev, "Pettigrew out the way!" I shoved him into the corridor to see what James and Sirius had done this time. Sev was sitting in the corner just as I'd left him, his pointed nose in a book. _Basic Hexes for the busy and vexed. _James sitting opposite and was poking him with his wand. He looked up as I walked in, "Alright Evans?" His eyes crossed to my Prefects badge, he elbowed Sirius who had taken over poking Sev. "Looks like we won't have to worry about prefects." They both looked at each other and grinned. "And why's that?" They looked back up at me with smirks.

"You won't tell on us and neither would Moony" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Remus entered the compartment and sat down next to Sev.

"Oh i won't, won't I? Course i will, if you're breaking the rules ill deduct house points and tell on you." The smirks disappeared off their faces.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"She would" Sev looked up from his book and shot an evil glance at James.

"Even if i didn't Jeremy Morcotts prefect as well so he'll be following you everywhere to get you into trouble." Pettigrew gasped, sitting down next to Remus he let out another gasp. James's brows furrowed beneath his glasses rim. "How on earth did Morcott get Prefect?"

"Don't ask me, how did he?" I shoved my thumb in Remus's direction. Sirius looked up from Remus to me.

"I suppose everyone in Slytherin is evil, so they had to pick a slightly less eviler one than the rest." Sev put his book down enough to show his eyes glaring at Sirius.

"Not all Slytherins are evil." I argued giving Sev a sympathetic look.

"No not all i suppose, but the ones with long greasy hair sure are evil." Sev put his book down, looking like he was about to start a fight i butted in.

"Out! GET OUT! That was out of order James, Get out!" Grabbing Pettigrew i shoved him into the corridor. "Go on follow him!" They got up and entered the corridor, Remus looked round and gave me a sorry look, as if apologising for their actions. Closing the door i replaced James and sat opposite to Sev who was now back reading his book. "Thanks Lily" He barely whispered over the book. He lowered it enough for me to see his slight smile.

"Ignore them Sev," I patted his knee. "They're just meanies" I stood up to remove a book from my trunk, _Standard book of spells grade 5,_ and sitting back down I read some of the new spells we'd be learning this year.

- James -

"Did you have to Padfoot?" I shoved him into the compartment quite hard that he fell onto the stuffed leather bench. He looked up at me with a sorrowful look.

"Sorry mate, i didn't think she'd throw us out, she's feisty that Evans."

"Course she's a redhead, that's one of the reasons i like her."

"What that she's a redhead, or she's feisty?"

"Both!" They cracked a laugh, except Peter. "What's up Wormtail?" He looked up from a dazed dream he was obviously in.

"Huh? urm sorry Prongs"

"So anyway, think we'll win the quidditch cup again this year?" I turned to Sirius, changing the subject.

"Course eh? We have the best seeker there's ever been and a pretty good chaser too." He laughed and slammed his hand down on my shoulder.

"Well part of that's true, i am the best aren't I? But you? Pretty good? You suck man" I put on my serious face, but seeing his grin fade i could hold it on much longer before laughing my head off.

"Oh haha won't call you the best seeker again then" He removed his hand and slumped away.

"Aww Padfoot he's only joking..."

"He knows that Moony he's joking as well." Knowing my best mate well enough to know this was all an act. He turned round with an identical grin to match mine. Reaching up in my trunk i pulled out my cards and started a large round of exploding snap.

- Severus -

"Sev?" I looked up to see Lily at the door, "I got to patrol the corridors for an hour, will you be okay?" I nodded and went back to my book, Basic_ Hexes for the busy and vexed._ I wanted to get some ideas to Hex or curse Potter and his gang. I was fed up of them bullying me, fed up of a girl fighting my battles. The entire summer I'd been reading up on some easy enough hexes and couldn't wait to try them out. Reading kept me out of the way of my fighting parents; they just can't seem to agree. Course that's Mothers fault marrying a Muggle, they're just arguing Know-it-alls. If only I could turn 17 quicker so i could get rid of that lying muggle for good. If only Lily would have hung out with me, i could've gotten out of the house more. The compartment door slid open, surely Lily's not back already? Looking up I saw Avery and Mulciber come in and sit opposite. "Alright Snape?" I nodded, i saw them looking at the book. "Basic Hexes for the busy and vexed eh? Who you planning to Hex?" Avery raised his eyebrows at this, obviously thinking i wouldn't try.

"Potter and his gang, the Gryffindors" He nodded at this. Mulciber however laughed.

"You're planning to hex Potter? I'd love to see you try" I pulled out my wand, 13.5 inch Birch with dragon heartstring, and deciding to try out one i just read about. I muttered "_Furnunculus._" Mulciber broke out in an array of boils across his face. He brought his hand to his face to realise what I'd done.

"What have you done?" Avery exclaimed looking at Mulcibers face.

"He loved to see me try, and i tried" With a slight smirk i watched their faces scrunch up with annoyance.

"You'll pay for this Snape" They left the compartment and finally left me in peace. Going back to my book, i got out my quill and wrote next to the Furnunculus hex, _Works well large amount of boils to face. _Knowing i have no friends now apart from Lily I grabbed her copy of Standard book of spells grade 5 and began to touch up my brain. It was O. this year after all.

Chapter Two

- Lily -

Hearding the first years towards Hagrid and the boats I looked out for Sev. His inccident with Avery and Mulciber would've left him in trouble should he run into them. However much I looked across the platform he was no there, must have slipped past when I helped up the first year who tripped up excitedly to get to hogwarts. With the first years all settled four to a boat, I jumped into one of the cariages left. Unfortunaltly with all this commotion i'd lost sight of all my friends so shared a carriage with Remus and two second years. "Not sure i want to be a Prefect eh? All this work"

"Oh come on now Remus, think about the priviledges, the bathroom, giving slytherins detentions. It'll be fun. Plus you don't have a choice" I gave him a smirk, i was thinking the same thing. I enjoyed it when i could hang about chatting to Sev on the train without haveing to do patrolling. It was also much easier to get up to the castle, eat and go bed without having to take care of the first years.

"I'm sure you'd rather be warm in the castle right now than in the last lot of cold carriages?" He looked at me with a mirrored smirk to the one i was wearing, think this might be a fun time afterall.

- Remus -

I stared into her eyes, she was so beautiful. Why did James have to claim her? She's off limits, its the guys code.

- Lily -

Luckily James and the boys had saved us some seats so we weren't stuck at the back straining our eyes to see the sorting. Unfortunatly that meant sitting next to James for the next hour. I nodded at the two girls further down the table, Mary Macdonald and Greta Warrington. "Mirfield, Dean" A small boy, shaking at the sight of the sorting hat, Professor McGonogall or both, taking the steps one at a time he sat on the stool. Obviously this boy is muggle born, i remember my first step into the great hall, into the magical world, the sorting hat freaked me out too. "Gryffindor!" Clapping away I glanced at the long line of first years, tummy grumbling I realised I didn't have much on the train, this is going to be a long night. Continuing my gaze round the room I spotted Sev way over on the other side of the hall, I winked. He winked back then gave a tilt of his head to look along the table. Mulciber was covering his face but the boils were quite visible. I mouthed 'did you do that?' He nodded with a worrying look. That can't be good, i know Avery and Mulciber have a bad side and a really bad side. Sev was probably on their really bad side now. I warned him. Hes in for it now, I can tell. "Ravenclaw" Another first year skipped merrily towards the Ravenclaw table. She was obviously happy to be put there. A continuation of first years crossed the great hall to their appointed tables. Finally Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool off stage and Professor Dumbledore stood up for an announcement before the feast.

- James -

Sit down Dumbledore I want food!

- Lily -

"I will not bore you with a long speech so soon before our glorious feast begins, i would like to just say welcome to our first years and welcome back to everyone else. Let the feast begin" He raised his hands causing the many empty plates in front fill with wonderous food. No sooner had the food appeared it had been ransaked by the surrounding boys, luckily being magic they refilled to an overflowing state once again. " I don't understand where you put it all?" Looking at all four boys stuffing their mouths with as much as would fit in them.

" weer gowin buiys" James spoke with mouth full, almost depositing the contents back onto the table. Sirius smiled at me, mouth full teeth covered in what looked like strings of meat. I raised my eyebrows, they were so disgusting. Just like animals.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that, try with your mouth empty this time." He swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"We're growing boys." I help myself to some roast chicken, a lamb chop, potatoes, yorkshire pudding, carrots, peas and drizzled gravy all over. Sirius looked over mid chop taking a glance at my plate.

"Got a bit there aswell have you Evans?" I looked down at my half finished plate, i suppose i did have a bit.

"Not as much as you boys, you're plates are overflowing"

"Not overflowing, just full we're saving room for desert" He smirked and nudged Remus pointing over to Gretas plate which was empty and very few crumbs showed she was still on her diet. Her and Mary aren't the bestest friends just some other Gryffindors to sit with in classes when we weren't paired with the Slytherins, other than the boys. Everyone seemed to have finished as the gravy faded of my plate and was again empty ready to be filled up once again. Ice cream and tarts of every flavour and other deserts appeared on the plates in front. Helping myself to some Treacle tart, my favourite, before it could all be demolished my the boys. Scanning the room again i caught Avery and Muliciber in a very intense looking conversation, along the line Sev was eating quite a large slice of apple pie, oblivious to whatever they were planning.

"What you thinking about?" I was brought back to the table with a slight elbow from James.

"Nothing, just tired" I'm always lieing...

"Well better wake up we gotta transport those heavily excited first years up to the common room soon." Remus grinned giving a head jolt toward the top of the table to a large group of first years in a heated discussion about lessons and quidditch teams.

"Oh yay!" Hint of sarcasm in my voice i smiled back. This is going to be once long night. Professer Dumbledore stood up and headed for the speakers plinth. On his reach the plates cleared, everyone quietened down, even the first years abruptly stopped the fight between the Holyhead Harpies and the Wimbourne Wasps. He cleared his throat and placed both hands on the plinth.

"As i have said welcome to all of you, i am pleased to announce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Scamander." A short dumpy woman rose from her seat, she fixed her hat which had slid towards her eyes. She brushed her slightly greying hair from her face and gave a small wave before sitting back down. "Now to the notices, first years please remember the forest is forbidden and our older students should try to remember too. All those wishing to join the quidditch teams please tell your head of house or your houses quidditch captain. Also i will inform you that the Whomping Willow is having slight temper tantrums this year so i would avoid it if i were you." The boys glanced at each other and gave small smirks. "Now the school song...Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please..."

"First years this way" Remus and Me just about herded the first years into the enterance hall, but with so much happening struggled to get them up the stairs. "First year Gryffindors this way, up the stairs." Trying to control 9 or so hyperventilating eleven year olds was actually harder than it sounds. None of them want to go to bed, they all want to look round more of the castle. I tried to reassure them "I've been in this castle for 4 years now this being my fifth and i still don't know every part of the castle, even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know parts of it." Their eyes widened i'd obviously given them an idea. An abnormally small girl spoke up from the front of the pack.

"Miss Evans? Can't we explore the castle before going to the common room, can you show us round?"

"Gosh they're getting smaller each year, i thought she was Flitwick" Remus hissed in my direction then turned to reply to the girl. "I'm afraid that on Dumbled-"

"Professor Dumbledore, Remus"

"Yes of course Professor Dumbledores wishes is that we all go straight to our common rooms and to bed. You'll have plenty of time this year to explore the castle." The girl shrunk back into the group and finally they set off following us up to the Gryffindor tower.

- Severus -

Dismissed from the hall I hurridly pushed my way into the enterance hall and through the large door to the right of the stairs down to the dungeons. "Oi Snape!" I heard the voice of the person I was running from. Not wanting to face him I rushed towards the Slytherin common room before realising I didn't know the password. Mulciber and Avery closed in on me pulling me behind the statue so we couldn't be seen by oncoming Slytherins. "So thought you'd get away with hexing me?" The seriousness in his voice told me he wasn't joking, I wasn't going to get away with this.

"N-no." Trying to sound confident but fear got to me. "Not at a-all." The smiles widened on their faces, they're up to something.

"Okay Snape, we'll reason with you. Reverse the spell and we'll let you go free." Of course this was their plan, they know the only way to reverse it is with a potion from Madame Pomfrey.

"Y-you need a potion, theres n-no counter curse"

"Oh well then Snapey looks like you're not getting off the hook yet." It was a slight second later that Avery pulled back his fist from my face. "That was for attacking my friend, i'm sure he has much worse to do with you." He snarled then looked at Mulciber.

"Oh yes, but i'd like to take my time with this. Goodbye Snape." they wandered back up the dungeon, probably on the way to the hospital wing. I breathed a sigh of relief that they had gone, although they will be back. Feeling the side of my face told me it had swollen up slightly and it would probably be a blackish purple tomorrow. Retreating to the common room I realised I still didn't know the password to get in. Everyone would be inside now except the two people who wouldn't tell me even if the previous arguement never happened. Hearing the great clock chime ten times i knew it was 10 o' clock and no one would be out until seven in the morning. Shuffling down the corridor I found the nearest dungeon classroom and pulled my wand out pointing it at the lock, "_Alohamora_" the lock clicked. I pulled a stool off a desk and sunk into it folding my arms on the desk and lowering my head down. Thinking about the days activites it was hard to sleep especially as the dungeon was so cold but eventually I slipped into a dream.

- James -

"Hey Moony you're here! How was the little firsties?" The look on his face told us everything. "That well huh?"

"But surely with Evans it was all fun and games" Of course Sirius had to bring Lily into the conversation. "Here have a chocolate frog, leftovers from the train." He chucked him a frog, aiming too far to the left that it landed on the floor and slid under the bed behind him.

"How did you get on the quidditch team last year?" Knowing he threw it off course deliberatly just so Remus had to go find it.

"Oh you know, i'm tight with a few of the players."

"Really and other than me whos that?" Remus finally emerged from under the bed retrieving the chocolate frog.

"The teams mascot of course, Wormtail." He laughed at Peters reaction and threw him a chocolate frog from the stash between us, this time aiming perfectly. "You may as well be Wormy, you can hear your screams when we score from up in the air."

"Well will you guys quieten down i want to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow." Remus pulled back his blankets and while stuffing his face with the rest of his chocolate frog he retrieved his pyjamas from his trunk.

"Really Moony, you're going to bed now? On the first day back, we ain't seen you since last year. Stay up and chat."  
>"We have a big day tomorrow its the first day."<p>

"Even more reason to stay up as we can sleep in class, they'll all be talking about how important this year is because of O.." I was worried about this year, i'm not the best at exams, it all flows out my brain.

"Maybe we should Padfoot, go to bed and stay up tomorrow night?"

"Okay then, tomorrow night promise?"

"Yes" Bargining with Sirius always works to get out of a situation.

"Okay night all"

Chapter 3

- Severus -

"I didn't realise we had Potions this early Snape" I woke up to Professor Slughorn leaning on the upturned stool on the desk opposite.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't find out the password to the common room so I had to sleep here last night.""I can see that, now the password is fiendfyre. Now I have been informed on your attack on the Slytherin Mulciber and you will recieve detention."

"But Professor, Avery attacked me too. He punched me, see?" I pointed to my face, where i could feel a slight lump.

"Theres nothing there boy, now get up to breakfast." What? I was sure it would turn black or purple at least. But nothing, surely theres more than nothing.

"What are you waiting for boy, upstairs" I didn't need telling again, I dragged myself off the stool and into the corridor. Up in the enterance hall everyone was heading into the great hall for breakfast. I joined the large group and scanned the ever moving enterance call for Lily. No sign, maybe she's in already. Entering the hall i glanced down the Gryffindor table, no sign of Lily although Potters gang are seated towards the front of the hall. Taking a seat away from as many people as possible, grabbing the ladle I stuck it in the porridge and filled a bowl before drowning it in milk. I again scanned the hall for Lily.

- Lily -

Rolling over i received a slight bat to he face from a paw. Opening my eyes i saw Lulus back paw centimeters from my face. Sitting up i see all the other beds in the dormetry are empty. What time is it? As if reading my mind the enterance clock chimed telling me it was half past. Shoving the blankets back i pull off my pyjamas and quickly replace them with my robes. Hurrying down the seven flights of stairs i turn into the great hall to see most of the school already eating breakfast. McGonagall was already strolling down the Gryffindor table looking for students. This morning was the worst for her, having to talk with each and every Gryffindor about their subjects and to creat timetables for them all. She informed me last night that i was to help the first years figure out what classes they had for the day and where to find them. Remus was sat between two first years looking like they were almost on his lap, as i moved closer i heard him explaining Herbology. "Yes it's out in the greenhouses follow the path leading to the left when you leave the enterance hall. Professor Sprout is very nice she'll explain all about the plants you'll be working with. Oh hi." I'd reached them a while before Remus noticed me, it was nice to see him so nice? Was that the word? Around James and the gang he would ignore the first years.

"Hi Remus, i'll just grab some breakfast then i'll join you" The first years moved up leaving a gap in the table for me. "Or i'll join you now and have breakfast." He grinned and passed me a spare plate before leaning back to look at the girl to his right's timetable.

"Oh Miss Evans you're here" It was Professor McGonagall, she'd spotted me and hurried over. "I wanted to talk to you about your subjects, you may pick up two more subjects on top of your core subjects, any ideas?"

"I think I was going to go with Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures" She smiled I saw a slight relax of relief in her eyes.

"Oh good, nice and easy" She swiped the blank timetable with her wand and handed it over. "I'll see you later Miss Evans, and you too Mr Lupin." She nodded at both of us and ran to a group of students just sat down. Glancing at my timetable I saw I had Charms followed by Transfiguration. Dragging some toast onto my plate I turned to the boy on my right who seemed to be having some trouble with his rooms. "Do you need some help?" He looked up from his timetable with a frustrated look about him.

"I have History of Magic with Professor Binns second in room 51, where is that?" Of course I'd forgotten the rooms were hard to figure out if you hadn't been told which number meant what.

"Of course, well room 51 is room 5 on the first floor. It's actually labeled History of Magic so you can't miss it" Glancing down the table I caught James staring and Sirus hitting him with his spoon.

- James -

"Hey Prongs, whats up?" I was pulled from a daydream by Sirius. I wonder how long he was attacking me with the spoon for before i resurfaced?

"Huh? What? Oh nothing just day dreaming"

"Oh cuz you've been staring at Lily for the past 10 or so minutes. Getting a bit creepy mate" I look back at Lily who's wearing quite a freaked out look on her face. Turning back I catch the conversation between Sirius and Peter. "You are Wormtail, you may as well wear a lion costume"

"I'm only supporting my hou-"

"You're not still talking about that?" They can't drop things at all.

"Prongs, am I really that loud?" Now to be truthful or not? Hurt his feelings or not?

"Sorry Wormtail but you are. I can hear you all the way from my circling point."

"Really? That high?" I open my mouth to answer but McGonagall is hurrying over.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew have I given you your timetables yet?"

"Yes Professor" You have also tried to give us new timetables about four times now this morning.

"Oh good, well off to class boys." She shooed us with her hand. I turned to Sirius, as we all specifically took the same options so we could all be in the same classes.

"Padfoot, whats first?" Glancing at the timetable he read out

"Charms, Flitwick, Slytherins"

"Oh joy the Slytherins" I mirrored my joy with a smile to match, fake."That means hanging out with our bestie, Jeremy"

-Severus-

Lily would be a while, she was helping out the first years. Hurrying up the stairs to the third floor for charms I plan to get the seats we've had for the last four years.

"Good Morning Mr Snape." Professor Flitwick greeted me into the class. "Early I see"

"Morning Professor, I wanted to get my seat before it was taken"

"Of course, third row up fifth from the right" He smiled remembering my seat. I gave him a weak smile back and took my seat, carefully storing my bag on the seat beside to save for Lily. Other students had made it to class now and were chatting noisely about their holidays while deciding who to sit with. "Morning Snapey, have a good sleep?" Muliber and Avery sidled up to my seat, pushing my bag onto the floor they sat on both sides of me."Don't mind if we sit here do you?"

"Urm...err...ac-actually i was saving it for someone."

"Not that mudblood? Slytherins shouldn't mess with filthy little girls like her, they're not even worth being in this school" I stood up and turned to Mulciber,

"She's much better than both of you, you're just idiots that think they can do magic when you might as well be a squib!" Mulcibers grin faded, he stood up and towered over me. "What did you say?" My voice wavering i managed to squeak out a small whisper. "You're a squib." He pulled back his fist aiming a punch when Flitwick finally stepped in. " Mulciber sit down i want to start now. I don't want any fighting in my class." I realised now that everyone had already taken their seats and were quiet, Lily was at the back sitting on her own. She wounldn't look at me. Surely she could see I didnt want to sit here, especially as i was about to just get punched... again.

Chapter 4

-Lily-

It felt like forever since breakfast when i finally reached last class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Come in, come in children, take your seats." A bubbly voice rang throughout the corridor from the door of the classroom. "Now I don't mind where you sit but if you misbehave prepare to be moved." The seriousness in her voice was hard to find, but i was sure she meant it. Taking a seat on the third row, to be careful she may seem nice but you don't want to be seated on the front row if she turns evil. The short dumpy woman from dinner was standing at the front of the classroom, although now she had removed the hat and her slightly greying hair was falling down the back of her deep sapphire robes. "Okay children, I am Samantha Scamander, I have been working as an auror for the Ministry of Magic for many years but felt I needed a break, and here I am." She perched on her desk and picked up her wand. "I am quite skilled and practised in the arts of dark arts and will take it my duty to teach you how to defend yourselves."

"Sorry I'm late..." I turned to see who was late, of course I hadn't realised Sev was meant to be here.

"Oh it's alright dear, don't make a habit of it though. Take a seat." Quickly glancing around the room I realised the only space was next to me. Sliding my bag off the chair I made a face that made it clear I didn't want to talk to him. The disgruntled look on his face told me he'd gotten the message. It was only now that i realised the slytherins were in this class too. Sitting down he gave me a weak smile obviously knowing i wouldn't return it. I'd told him if he sat with them again I wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore, but he took that as a challenge. He doesn't know the hurt I felt when I walked into charms to find my seat taken by that oversized brute. The seat i'd sat in for four years running... "Miss...?" Dropping back to earth i realised Professor Scamander was calling on me.

"Evans, Professor."

"Alright Miss Evans, could you tell me anything i've said in the last few minutes?" I shook my head, it wasn't like me to day dream. "Well if you'll please float down from that cloud you were daydreaming on i'll get back to class"

"Sorry Professor"

"Alrighty then as I was saying, we will cover lots of magical beasts up until christmas, then we will learn and practise spells against dark magic." A scrunched up piece of parchment hit my shoulder bouncing to the floor, carefully sliding it under my desk with my foot making sure Professor Scamander couldn't see. Taking advantage of her turned back I swiftly bent over and picked it up, unscrunching it I saw it was from James. _Whats wrong Evans? Didn't you know it's our job to get in trouble not you. _Typical James, catches everything and turns it into a joke. I scanned the back row for him, there inbetween Sirius and Remus I spot his familiar grin. Rolling my eyes i gave him a smirk before tuning back into the lesson.

- Sirius -

"If you've quite finished making puppy dog eyes at Lily we have more important business." I was slightly getting annoyed at his lovestruck behaviour, we're meant to be the rebels and that was not going to happen with James stuck drenched in love potion.

"What important business?" What important business? It's like I don't know him anymore!

"We have to plan our attack, for our back to school prank."

"I dunno, we've done it every year so far Filch knows its us he'll be on the look out."

"That what all the plannings for, are you seriously saying you don't want to do the back to school prank?"

"Yeah thats exactly what i'm saying." Getting slightly annoyed now, I started to raise my voice.

"Who are you?" He looked at me startled, raising his voice to match mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Boys boys boys, am I interupting you?" Yes as a matter as fact, Professor you are!

"No Professor, Sorry Professor." Sorry? Seriously James I don't know who you are anymore.

"Good because I won't have troublemakers in my OWLs class, we will be all hardworking students." Yeah right...

- Lily -

I wonder what's happening back there? James and Sirius never raise their voices at each other and i'm sure even the centaurs in the forbidden forest heard that. For a slight second I actually forgot it was our OWLs year, after hearing it all day I was glad.

"Now after that interruption, back to our lesson." I'd rather not, professor but i suppose we'll have to. "Now then children who's heard of a Erumpent?" Glancing round very few had joined me wither their arms raised. "Now deary me only four of you? That's terrible what have you been taught these past four years?" Nothing obviously professor, only the intellegent students like me who study hard and read in their free time know anything extensive about magical creatures. Even those who are studying Care of Magical Creatures this year. I knew to keep my mouth shut, not to speak terribly about other teachers. Sirius however didn't.

"Nothing professor, we haven't been taught anything worthwhile"

"I'm guessing you're Mr Black?"

"Yes Professor who told you that?"

"I was just warned about a yound rebellious boy who normally sat at the back ranting." Got it in one, I'm guessing McGonagall.

"I wouldn't say ranting, but the rest is true"

"Well are we able to get back to our lesson now Mr Black, or are you not finished?"

"I'm done" he smirked; obviously thrilled she didn't react to his insolence like other Professors do.

Throughout the lesson, while the rest of us were copying down detailed descriptions about the Erumpent and it's body parts use in potions, Sirius continued to try and annoy Professor Scamander. Although failing he seemed quite determind to continue next lesson.

"Did you see her face when i charmed that piece of paper to dance an Irish jig in midair?" The other three nodded while pushing him out of the door to the common room. "She's bound to crack sooner or later."

"Hopefully not later mate or you have no hope in passing your O." James clapped him on the back in amusement, his gaze drifted over his shoulder to me. He winked and chucked a piece of parchment in my direction. Opening it i saw three words.

Common Room 1am.

Chapter 5

-James-

Midnight, I had less than an hour to shake of the boys and meet Lily in the common room. Less than an hour. This is gonna take some planning. "Hey Prongs, back to earth mate." It was too late to swerve as i knew what was coming, SLAPPP!

"God Padfoot! Seriously?"

"Yeah Siriusly" He smirked and smacked me with a pillow as well.

"Wow that joke really doesn't get old?"

"What's up with you today James?"

"James? What have i done to deserve that?"

"Nothing. If you don't know I don't care." He padded across the dormitory and into his bed.  
>"What? Oh whatever you've been really different lately"<p>

"I'VE BEEN REALLY DIFFERENT?" He sat up suddenly and turned towards me in a flash. "No offence matey but you haven't been the prankster Prongs I've known my whole life.."

"No? And what makes me different?" I really had no idea where he was coming from.

"You're actually clueless? Well let me start from when Lily actually started to like you back, you're no longer my best friend, you'd much rather stare at her than help me plan our prank. Let me repeat OUR prank... You blow us off to hang out with her, you're nicer to snivelly now AND you're like teacher's pet!" This hit me hard, i never realised this was happening. I've heard of them guys that change when they meet girls but i never thought it would be me.

"Really?"

"Yes..." He lay back down and rolled over, his back to me.

"Well I can't have this," I got out of bed and walked over to his bed going underneath and pulling out the plans for the big welcome back prank. "I'll just have to blow off my meeting with Lily and plan the big event with you guys." I waited for his reaction...nothing. Padding back over to my bed plans still in hand i heard something fly through the air followed by two screams.

"Guys get up he's back!" I turned to view Peter and Remus face full of pillows slowly getting out of bed. Sirius had disappeared.

"ARGHHHHH!" I knew the silence couldn't have been good i was flattened to the floor by Sirius.

"You really gonna blow of a hot girl for us?" He doubted me...

"Yep sure am!" He smirked.

"So can i have a shot at her?"

"My God no!" erghh Sirius of course there must be something in it for him.

"I need to keep up my reputation"

"What reputation?" Peter had woken up, maybe not completely though. From the shove he received for that comment i think he had.

-Lily-  
>I looked out the window, hearing one chime of the clock i removed the covers and pulled on some robes folded at the foot of my bed. It was one o 'clock, i glanced across to the bedside table seeing the three scrawled words etched in James' print. Those three little words tugging at my heart. Common room 1am. Fully dressed i carefully crossed the room and opened the dormitory door, not to wake the other girls in the room. In the corridor i could make more noise, not much but still more than a mouse. At the bottom of the stairs i sat down and glanced up at the boys staircase, no sign of him.<p>

The clock chimed half past, he must be running late. Sudden laughter rang from above. I could recognise them laughs, it was the marauders. They were probably laughing about me being stood up. They're terrible, horrible boys. I collapsed back onto the stairs, tears flowing from my eyes. The laughs echoed in my head, spinning round and round my brain.

The clock chimed two o 'clock. The tears were still flowing even though the laughter had stopped a while ago. They'd gone to bed. No one cared. No one cared but Sev and I'd pushed him away. Pushed him away because of horrible boys, needed him because of horrible boys. Looking up i saw an owl fly past the staircase window, message in its beak. My heart skipped a beat, it's from James. Pulling myself up i saw the puddle of tears collected on the stairs, a puddle of sadness. Climbing the stairs two by two splashing my tears into tiny puddles. Crashing into the dormitory i saw Harriet by the window, letter in hand, stroking the unknown owl sitting on the windowsill. It wasn't James' owl. The message wasn't for me. She turned towards me, her loved up look on her face switching to worry. "Lily? Are you crying? Are you okay?" I rubbed my eyes for the first time.  
>"Yes I'm okay thanks" I turned towards my bed, making it clear i didn't want to talk. My eyes slid towards the note lying on the bedside table. I grabbed it and ripped it into millions of pieces, throwing on the ground i stamped on them then removed my robes.<p>

It wasn't until the sixth chime did i fall asleep.

-James-  
>I felt so bad. At breakfast her eyes were all red and puffy, once she finally emerged. The food was already slowly disappearing for clean up when she did. I was waiting for her, juice and toast in hand i walked up to her as she entered the hall. I smiled apologetically and gestured at the food. She glanced at me and the food, turned swiftly round and exited the hall. I glanced around, not many students were left in the hall. I didn't mind, until i scanned the Slytherin table. Snape was sitting drinking pumpkin juice with a smug look on his face. I felt terrible now i just felt angry. Slamming the breakfast onto the nearest table i ran out of the hall in search for Lily.<p>

-Lily-  
>I heard him call, eleven times he did before first lesson bell rang. The broomstick cupboard made a good hideout, even if i had to share it with rats. I waited a few minutes to make sure he'd gone before i heard it. "Lily?" It was Sev. I opened the cupboard and ran into his arms; I had seen him in the hall. He should know by now. I let my tears roll onto his shoulder. "It's okay Lily, I'm here now." I nodded and smiled, i wasn't sure if he could see but i felt it all the same.<p>

Chapter 6 

-Severus-

It was amazing, that rat of a boy caused my love to forgive me and return to me. Her tears shed onto my shoulder creating a small wet patch on my robes. I soothed her hurtful sobs, rubbing her back and making pathetic, "It's alright" gestures. She slowly lifted her head looking deep into my eyes, hers were bright red and puffy from tears.

"I'm glad i have you Sev."

"You'll always have me." She sniffed and settled back on my shoulder. A door opened down the hall, it was class time, and we're bound to get in trouble. It was Professor Scamander; her hair was tied up tightly with strands removed, obviously how her hair started at the beginning of the day before she has to deal with the likes of Black and Potter.

"Now what do we have here, Miss Evans and Mr...Sorry what's your name?"

"Snape, Severus Snape." Lily removed her head to see Professor Scamander, it was clear she was unhappy.

"Oh Miss Evans are you okay?" She nodded, sniffed and looked to the floor. Professor looked at me with a curious look. I mouthed boy troubles and looked at Lily. It was clear she was trying to hold in the tears. The clock tower chimed half past, we'd been here in the entrance hall most of first lesson. She must have realised this as she looked around and back at me and Lily. "Now seen as the halls going to be full of students in 5 minutes i think we should maybe move this to my office? I'll leave you there to cry it out if you like?" Lily looked up and for the first time today smiled, she nodded and looked at me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed the soft skin.

Up in Professor Scamander's office she left Lily and me on her small couch with a tin of muggle biscuits, snacks that she deemed 'very good for muggle nosh'. Lily seemed very pleased to eat a couple of what she called custard creams in between sniffs. She squeezed my hand with gratitude, I'm pretty sure I've been forgiven.

For now...

-James-

This was the second class she hadn't turned up for, she never missed classes. It was all my fault, she would fail her O. and it would all be my fault.

Stop putting yourself down like this James, you're not the problem. She's only missed two classes out of the year because she believed you were a good man.

I am a good man; I just thought my friends were the priority in my life. Sirius, Remus, Peter.

Really? Do you think Sirius would think twice about putting you down to impress a girl? Course not, because he values a girl on the arm much more than you.

That's a lie, he's my best mate, he'd do anything for me, I think...

Yeah you think.

-Lily-

I couldn't get that look out of my head, his crooked apologetic smile, and his eyes pleading with my heart to forgive him. I couldn't, I just couldn't. He's pulled me along all holidays to end it all with a laugh. A stupid annoying laugh, which I couldn't help but love. I need to pull my head out of the clouds and focus on my school work. I'm fifteen for goodness sakes i have plenty of time to fool around with men when I'm older and have passed my O. and N.E. with straight Outstandings. When I'm older with a successful job only then will i allow myself to go anywhere near guys that way...

I miss his smile already.

It's been 2 hours.

I can't manage.

"I need to see him." Woops said that last part out loud, Sev looked at me confused. I stood up gave him an apologetic look and walked out of the room.

-Severus-

"I need to see him." Lily murmured her first words for a while. I need to see him? James? No she can't! I reached out to pull her back but she was already through the door.

-Lily-

I hurried along the corridors heading for the grounds, James would be in care of magical creatures and i had to get to him as soon as possible. "Hey are you okay?" A voice sprung at me out of nowhere, I have no idea who this gruff voice belonged to and was in no hurry to find out. "Lily?" He sounded hurt that I'd run off, but I was hurt and my feelings were my number one priority. Through the main doors I could see the class down near the edge of the forbidden forest. Professor Kettleburn was in the process of teaching the class about Bowtruckles, i didn't want to intrude but I really needed to talk to James. If i could only edge into the class without being noticed...

"Oh Miss Evans, how happy I am that you've joined us." So much for that plan. "And Mr Denshaw as well, full class, how happy am I"

"Sorry I'm late professor, a meeting with Professor McGonagall ran on a bit too long." It was that gruff voice, the one from a few minutes ago. I turned to face Gideon Denshaw, a Hufflepuff. He smiled as he met my eyes, my insides tingled. No this can't be, i turned back to face the front and shook my head. I wanted to make it up with James didn't I?

Chapter 7

-Remus-

I could see him moving in on her, James won't be pleased but really who wouldn't stare into those vibrant green eyes and not feel something. She was so beautiful and caring, no offence to James but she was too good for him...

-Sirius-

Everyone could see it unfolding, everyone but the crazy haired freak feeding a Bowtruckle. "Hey James!" I whispered and elbowed him. He turned to face the same way as the rest of the class, the moment was over though, and class had restarted. "Now class your Bowtruckles should react well to the pinecones, if not well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ignoring the teacher James continued the subject.

"What was that all about?"

"That Denshaw guy, getting his eyes all over Lily." His expression changed, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, there's something between them. I can tell."

"There can't be, she was with me until this morning?" The anger swapped to worry; I don't see his problem just ditch the girl and grab a new one. There were plenty throwing themselves at him.

"I dunno mate." I turned back to our Bowtruckle trying to end the awkward moment by poking the little creature into rage. All it did though was throw the pinecone at Peter's head.

"Ouch!" He turned round giving me a death stare, I pointed at the Bowtruckle with a look of innocence. He didn't believe me; no one did when I was telling the truth.

"Mr Black, please retrieve your pinecone and stop poking the poor creature." I nodded and walked over slapping Peter on the back.

"Sorry mate, the thing has bad aim. I was aiming at Jeremy Morcott!"

"No worries, you seen that thing between Lily and Denshaw?"

"I know, that Gideon Denshaw needs to be taken down!"

"I totally agree with that." I nodded and crossed the grass taking a short detour back to James.

"Well Evans, why you missing important classes?" She looked up from her perfectly behaved Bowtruckle, her eyes were still puffy from when she'd walked in.

"No reason, I need to talk to James. Can you cover me?" She looked at me pleadingly. I wonder what she needs to talk to James for.

"What do you need cover for? Just walk over there?" She sighed and walked over to James, I lingered and poked her Bowtruckle until it threw its pinecone hitting Morcott on the back of the head. Shuffling off quickly I wandered to the edge of the teaching area where Professor Kettleburn was standing. "Are Bowtruckles common professor?"

-James-

"James?" Her voice caught my attention, last time i heard it, it was shouting at me in my dreams. I turned to face her, her eyes trimmed with a faint ring of redness. I hated that she was crying over me. I hated hurting her feelings. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Lily!"

"Did you forget or did you do it on purpose?" I wish it was that i forgot... She wouldn't know, and then we could get back to normal. But if she found out I'd be in deeper than before.

"Purpose...But i have a rea-"

"That's enough..." She turned harshly and almost stomped across the grass, back to her Bowtruckle which was currently pelting slytherins with pinecones.

-Lily-

Why did I think he would've forgotten? I guess i just wished he had so much I believed it...

-James-

"So how'd it go mate?" He clapped me on the back with a huge grin on his face. He obviously then saw my face and his grin faded. "Not good eh?"

"No not good at all"

"Aw mate, would it help if I told you I've hit Morcott eight times in the head with a pinecone?" I shook my head, normally that would've made me laugh. I wasn't in the mood for annoying Slytherins, even terribly evil ones like Morcott. Sirius shook his head at me, almost mirroring my depressed state; he had no one to cause a ruckus with.

"Alright class, now i hope you've learned a valuable lesson about Bowtruckles today. If you'll please all place your pairs Bowtruckle into the cage on my right you can leave. Class dismissed." Lily was already shoving her creature into the specific cage ready to leap out of sight as soon as possible.

"Go after her mate, I'll take the wild thing in" I gave Sirius a pat on the back and hurriedly picked up my bag.

"Lily!" I shouted after her, running out of the tabled area.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black can I see you for a moment?" No you can't professor; I carried on pretending i couldn't hear him. "MR POTTER COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" I turned to see Sirius standing near Professor Kettleburn, head low. Back towards the school Lily was out of sight, I'd lost my chance. I dawdled back to the area in which Professor Kettleburn was angrily waiting. I don't even know what I'd done? "Would you two please explain to me why it was necessary to torment the Bowtruckles into throwing pinecones?"

"That wasn-"

"I'll have none of that; your creature was clearly part of the small army forming." I zoned out nodding occasionally, I was so used to this. My thoughts drifted to Lily; I have no idea how i was going to win her back, but i was! I couldn't get that look out of my head, the look she gave me when she saw me at breakfast, the same one that she gave me just before when i told her the truth...

-Sirius-

"Mr Potter, are you even listening to me?" His eyes were glazed over, I was sure he was thinking about Lily.

"Professor, it wasn't James fault! It was all me, I can prove it. Just ask Jeremy Morcott, he saw me hit him a few times." His eyes squinted, thinking he stroked his short beard.

"Fine, I don't like telling you boys off. But if you mess with my creatures again..."

"I promise we won't" I shoved James, half forcing him to turn round before Professor Kettleburn changes his mind.

-James-

Returning to earth, Sirius was shoving me round, obvious that the rant was over i grabbed my bag and hurried out. "You're covered don't worry! Now go find that girl!" He slapped me on the back and winked. Taking that moment to flee I ran across the grounds up to the castle, it was break time she could be anywhere...

Chapter 8

-James-

She was in the courtyard, batting her eyelids at Gideon Denshaw. That sly old dog! No wait what was i saying? He was a Hufflepuff! Not sly like a Slytherin? What the hell were Hufflepuffs anyway? I in no way hated Hufflepuffs but really...Gryffindor was known for bravery, Slytherin for slyness and evilness and Ravenclaw for their brightness. Ending my internal battle I beckoned her over, she glanced aside giving me the briefest of looks before returning her attention to Denshaw.

-Lily-

I have no idea why he wants me, but in no circumstance am i going over there. I'm going to stand my ground, I'm not a little puppy dog that can be called whenever I'm wanted. I turned back to Gideon; he was making conversation about the last class. He was so nervous i could tell it was so cute how he bit his lip, thinking. "I think Potter wants you..." I turned to see him still standing there, waiting for me to trot on over.

"I know, I don't care!" He looked at me quizzically, i gave him a look in return of 'if you bring it up again i'll hit you with a hex'

"Alright, well did you see those Bowtruckles attacking the Slytherins with the pinecones? It was rather devious of them."

"Oh yeah, well they deserve it really.."

"Really? You're meant to be a prefect, all no biased."

"You really don't know me do you?" He shook his head, blushing he dipped his head a little. James was still there across the courtyard, just staring.

"Well come on then, time to get to know the real Lily Evans!" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the castle.

-James-

They hurried off into the castle, almost arm in arm. How did this happen? Only last night it was my arm she was hanging off of. She can't be that mean to use the poor guy? She wouldn't do that though...would she?

-Remus-

Closing the door to the broom closet, locking away some illegal first years toys, two people whipped by almost knocking me over. "Sorryyyyyy" Her voice was carried up the stairs, but i could tell just by the voice who it was. I didn't need to turn around to tell it was Lily, but who was she with? It obviously wasn't James sporting those Hufflepuff robes. I wonder if he knows?

-Lily-

"Hurry I want to show you the grand tour of Lily Evans before next class!" I heaved him up the many stairs up to my sanctuary.

"The Library?"

"Yup, this is me." My cheeks blushed, I didn't realise how nerdy it sounded until now.

"How come I've never seen you in here before? I'm always in here myself...?" Pushing the grand doors open I smelt the gorgeous book smell wafting towards me, my small ritual.

"I hide out back, almost in the restricted section. Madam Pince allows me to cast a few repellent hexes. Hardly anyone comes across me." He nodded, his thoughts processing what I'd just said.

"So no one knows you hide out here?"

"Well people know, but they know not to disturb me."

"Oh." Did he really think he was the first I'd confided in?

That was James...

"Where have you been all this time? I've been needing help with my Potions homework! You know Slughorn's been on my back for homework!"

"I was in the library..."

"I looked everywhere there, and everywhere in the castle and the grounds."

"Everywhere? Really?"

"Yes..." His head hung in embarrassment, I grabbed his hand and his bag and dragged him on up to the library.

"So you can always find me...This is where I hide" I whipped out my wand and cast a spell.

"The bedazzling hex? Isn't that like really hard magic?" I nodded, aware of the skills I'd learnt from books and extra teaching.

"It's not that hard. If you ever want to find me cast that spell"

"You okay?" He looked at me concerned, I hadn't realised tears were escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my robe sleeve.

"Yes, absolutely fine" I hadn't fooled him; he was still wearing that look. The clock chimed for class. Saved by the bell, so cliché but so true. "We'd better get to class."

Chapter 9

-Lily-

I shouldn't be doing this...

It's not me...

I shouldn't be leading him on to spite James...

I shouldn't...

I shouldn't...

I shouldn't...

I want him back...

I will...

"Gideon!" I shouted across the classroom, skipping over to him batting my eyelids, "you wanna grab some lunch together?" I made sure to say it loud enough for James to hear, even though he'd probably see us in the hall together.

"Urm sure!" i skipped ahead turning at the doorway to see him grabbing his bag quickly conversing with Colin Shanks, another Hufflepuff. One of four of us muggleborns in the year. He knew what it was like to be constantly ridiculed by the Slytherins, well more than everyone else.

-Severus-

I knew Lily had Charms, heading into the great hall for lunch I knew she'd be later down as usual. I wonder what's for lunch anyway. At least Hogwarts wasn't like those muggle schools; you had to grab that food fast before it was all gone. I wonder if those jerk face marauders were going to sit with us. I don't get how lily liked them? They were all such trouble makers. Well hopefully they're not back together, her and James, she shouldn't forgive him. I scanned the room to make sure she wasn't there. What? Why was she sitting at the Gryffindor table with that Hufflepuff? What's his name? ...Denshaw? I didn't know she was even in contact with him? I sat in the corner of the Slytherin table to watch them carefully. It's quite funny how all the other three tables are mixed houses but only Slytherins sit at our table...

-James-

Erghh barf! Did they really have to sit at the Gryffindor table? I mean really? I don't need to see this...

-Remus-

I'm so glad she's with someone nice, rather than the devil. Sorry mate but he's so much better for her than you. James if you can read my mind, sorry.

-Severus-

"Alright Snape?" I heard the voice seconds before i was squished, I had no time to prepare. Mulcibers horrid breath breathing down at me on one side, Avery stinking me out from the other. I was surrounded.

"Urm yeah i guess"

"Looks like the Mudbloods moved on from you. Not upset are ya?"

"Er no, she can hang out with whoever she likes"

"Good cuz you've got no business hanging round with the likes of her"

"Filthy blood" Avery spat the first word saliva flying in all directions. I noticed some land on one of the chicken legs on my plate, making a mental note not to eat that leg I looked up at him.

"And who are you to judge who i hang out with?" He looked taken aback at my comeback, but quickly subsided into his normal smirk.

"Just taking care of a fellow Slytherin, wouldn't like you getting beaten up would we Mulciber?"

"No Avery we wouldn't, we care about our fellow Slytherins, even Half bloods like you."

"Er well th-"

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall. Silence fell all eyes drawn to the teachers table. "Now tonight I have a quite large announcement that may excite you all. Many of you 6th and 7th years may remember what happened five years ago or maybe it's too long ago for you to remember. But i will not attack you now with new knowledge just before your feast and afternoon lessons but i will make it clear tonight at dinner. Please all wear your best school robes. Thank you." Whispers flooded the hall, many turned to the elder students to find out what was happening.

-Lily-

"I wonder what's going to happen." My eyes puzzled crossed back to Gideon from Professor Dumbledore's post. "It's quite exciting; I wonder why we need our best robes?"

"Maybe we're having a guest? The minister maybe?"

"Hrm maybe?" I glanced around hearing snippets of others conversations

"What's gonna happen?"

"Oi Muldoon, what happened five years ago?"

"Hey listen the Head Boy ought to know!"

"Do you know what's gonna happen?"

"This'll b a serious time for the world's best prank!" I head Sirius' voice over the lot, he was going to plan the huge yearly prank for tonight? No way was I allowing that? Hopefully neither was Remus...

-James-

"Padfoot seriously, we can't"

"Why not?"

"Did you not see the look on Dumbledore's face? He's serious, if we did a prank we'd be expelled before dinner was over!"

"Who'd know it were us?" I gave him a look that told him perfectly well what my answer was. "Fine! We won't do it tonight, be we have to pull it off soon."

"We will don't worry, if all goes to plan it'll run without a hitch..."

-Severus-

"Any ideas Snape?" I thought they'd forgotten about me, they'd happily discussed the topic thoroughly over the top of my head without taking any notice.

"Erm no Avery."

"I thought a brainbox like you would know all Hogwarts history"

"I'm not a brainbox..."

"Oh right yeah, you'd be in Ravenclaw if you were"

"You know people aren't shoved in Ravenclaw just for brains?"

"Swot"

"I'm not a swot!"

"Nah you're right, you're only good in potions because you're teacher's pet! Not good in anything else"

"Doesn't stop you copying my homework"

"Why you little half blood!" He pulled back his arm aiming to swing before Professor McGonagall walked past carefully studying the Slytherin table for misbehaving students. So stereotypical, but so true.

Before long the dishes were clean and it was time for afternoon classes. I hadn't found out what was happening, just that i can tell it's not going to be a quiet year just me and Lily...

Chapter 10

-Lily-

"Now I'm sure the rumour has been round many a time and I think maybe a few of you may have got it right! If you have and are wondering why this is happening a few days later then I have a reason. Our visitors from France have had a slight problem with their floo powder system they were planning on using to visit, so have had to make other means of transport. But no matter, they have arrived along with our visitors from the North. Will you please make them welcome; introducing beautiful Madame Maxime and her equally beautiful girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Think Dumbledore's hitting on the women Prongs" I heard Sirius from down the row, i could hear him smirk. Professor Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall doors opened revealing around two dozen girls dressed in powder blue robes and small pointy hats, each decorated by a large blue feather.

-Sirius-

"Maaaate!" I elbowed James just in case he hadn't seen the goddesses that had just entered the room. "I need one of them." He looked at me and nodded, smirking he returned to the view; now dancing and twirling down the aisle in front of us.

-Lily-

I could hear Sirius and James drooling over the French blood's sexy dancing. I don't get how that can get them to drool? It's just wiggling hips? The first girl up the front of the line suddenly whipped out a short almost golden brown wand and waved it slightly sending a flock of bluebirds shooting out of the end, almost in canon the girl behind her pulled out a wand and sent a flock of birds into the air. Wow! It continued down the line until a very large woman, assumingly Madame Maxime, was being surrounded by flying bluebirds from each of the 24 girls. One by one as they'd reached the front and greeted by Professor Dumbledore their flock would gracefully explode leaving baby blue glitter floating to the ground. "Dumblydore"

"Olympe, nice trip I hope." He took her hand and kissed it politely before turning back to the school. "Now before you all get acquainted with the lovely girls i would like to introduce the young men of Durmstrang Institute up north and there headmaster Professor Karkaroff." Again he raised his hands and the doors, which must have closed sometime while the girls were dancing, to reveal a much different group than before. Coated in blood red robes, fur hats and staffs wielded. The stern looks on their face told everyone that they were here to win and not to be messed with or to get in the way. They strode down the central aisle head held high, arms stamping their staffs at the ground. The girls of Beauxbatons had taken seats on the Ravenclaw tables and now the Durmstrang joined the Slytherins on the edge of the hall. A bearded man separated and walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus." He bowed his head slightly and turned to face us.

"And last but certainly no least I would like to introduce our friends from across the Atlantic Ocean, who will not be competing but after receiving a note from their headmaster will be viewing the competition for academic purposes; Pepperidge Academy of the United States." Once again his arms rose towards the doors. Pepperidge? I'd never heard of them mingling with the European students before? The hall filled with about three dozen students ranging from first years to what i think were fifth years. The young ones were tidying their silver-grey robes while trying to engulf the halls view with their eyes, not knowing where to look first. The elder ones trying to look mature and cool kept their eyes firmly towards the front, while showing signs of eagerness to look around. They filed down the aisle and quickly split into half; half sat on our table, the other the Hufflepuff table. One student remained standing, only when she walked up to Professor Dumbledore did I realise she was the Head teacher. "Professor Dumbledore, how thrilled and thankful I am to be able to be here, and to be able to show these students so much knowledge."

"The pleasure is all mine Dahlia." He kissed her hand the same as Madame Maxime and turned back to his audience. "Now we have everyone here I will explain everything. Today marks the start of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Some of you may have witnessed it, some read about it in books or heard from an elder. But you may all now witness it properly for yourselves. Tomorrow the Goblet of Fire will be placed in the hall and you may IF in the sixth or seventh year may place your name in it to stand a chance to represent your school in the tournament." He waved his hand and a cup appeared standing tall on a large podium. He clicked his fingers and the once boring cup shone with blue and white flames spewing out of it and into the air. The hall erupted in 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. "I do say to all of you wanting to compete, the tournament is made to test your skills, to make you face your worst fears. You may not back out if you get chosen." The hall silenced with worry, those thinking of entering had fallen into the pit of cowardness. "Now to end off this serious moment I will start the feast and allow everyone to socialise and get to know one another. He clapped his hands and the golden plates filled as usual but the food was different; European and American favourites and some of the usual was spread along the tables. Conversation erupted from each table students wanting to know about each other's quidditch teams and if they had chocolate frogs in America.

Chapter 11

-Sirius-

Where is James? I'm so bored, may just have to pull a little prank. Where was Peter when you needed him? "Oi Moony! Where's Prongs and Wormtail?"

"No idea, I think James was meant to be with Lily?"

"Nah I can see her in the grounds with Denshaw from here" I'd been watching them out the window with nothing to do. Keep my eye out for James.

"Oh. Not sure then." He looked back down to the potions homework we'd been set earlier today, due on Friday. Not that I plan on doing it any day it was due.

-Remus-

I brushed off the small balls of parchment being thrown in my direction from the window. "Seriously Padfoot if you're that bored you might as well do your homework." He gave me a look that told me everything I needed to know on that subject, and then smirked and turned back out the window. I don't know why but that smirk gives me the chills. I picked up the parchment and ink off the desk and took it over to the window. "Budge up." I looked up at me and smirked again, he folded up his legs leaving me enough room on the window seat.

"Knew you wouldn't resist a perve at Evans with James not around."

"What?" I tried to sound shocked but I could tell he could see right through me. He winked and grabbed the parchment out of my hands.

"In my opinion there are many other ways to use dragon blood that we have not discovered yet, it will just take some more discovery." He put on a fake posh voice and smirked the entire way through the first sentence of my conclusion. "Really?" I snatched it back, not wanting to look more of a nerd than I already was, if he read the sentence I'd just written, boy I'd be in for it. Seeing how much I wanted it back he made a grab for the gold. "What have you written there then, R + L for life?"

"Oh my gosh NO!" Only then did I realise there was other people in the common room. After raising my voice heads turned towards our window nook. I turned back to face the smirk that was really starting to annoy me. I opened the ink and stuck in the quill hoping to pass the subject. A few minutes passed and I could still feel him staring at me. Looking up his eyes were slightly glazed over staring in my direction.

-Sirius-

When his face crumples in concentration like that, why does it attack my insides? It's probably reminding me that I'll be having detention soon? "So you gonna enter the Tri Wizard Tournament?"

"We can't"

"I'm sure they'll be a way round the age line."

"Doubt it" why was he using that tone of voice? He used to love this kind of thing, prefects ruined him...

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You don't understand how hard that tournament is?"

"I have skills!"

"No Sirius you don't. Not enough skills to even get past the first task..." He called me Sirius?

"Fine then"

"Just telling the truth, even some of the sixth years will have trouble"

"So you're saying that it's not just me that doesn't have skills?"

"Yes, I don't have enough skills either. It's just those stupid enough to actually stick their name in that goblet of fire even though they aren't capable of competing"

"Calling me stupid?"

"No, you weren't actually going to enter. Were you?" Yes, yes I was...

"Nah, just kidding around" I gave him a smirk to hopefully back up what I'd said. He went back to his homework.

-Remus-

A group of Pepperidge first years came through the portrait hole busy chatting in awe of what they've seen in their first proper day at Hogwarts. The noise was distracting and annoying, what was more annoying was the look on Sirius's face. He was planning a prank, anyone who knew him well enough could tell. Those first years should watch their backs, better yet everyone should watch their backs. Following the gaggle of first years was a taller fifth year.

-Sirius-

"Prongs finally!"

Chapter 12

-Lily-

Lying awake in my bed surrounded by the snores of the other girls my thoughts drifted to that afternoon. After classes had finished Gideon had dragged me away into the grounds, towards the lake. I'd seen Sirius up in Gryffindor Tower staring, but i didn't care...

-James-

Once one had screeched they all started, hundreds of owls flew in from above dropping letters and packages from parents and the occasional newspaper. Still half asleep almost dropping head first into my breakfast I looked up to see the ruckus. A recognisable eagle owl swooped through the mass, Fenix, the Potter owl with a letter attached to it's leg.

Heya Chump!

How's your year going? Pulled any back to school pranks yet? Obviously if you have they've not been big enough as we haven't had any letters home. Your Mum says that you should be concentrating on your school work, with your O. this year. Don't let that suck the fun out of you all. Say hello to the guys and that they're welcome at our house in the holidays if they wish.

"Awesome! I'm in anything to get out of my house!" Sirius interrupted.

"Can I maybe read my letter in peace?"

"Nah mate, best friends share."

"That rule stands now but last night when you had that box of liquorice wands you wouldn't share?"

"Meh"

Any luck with that redhead you were forever going on about? Your Mum says you shouldn't get involved until you finish your exams, that you're a good looking chap and should be able to get anyone you wanted after you left school. She's reading over my shoulder right now so I shouldn't really write what I wanted to write. Alright questions blowing my way now as to what I wanted to write.

I'll end things here Son

Dad and Mum

"Aww I wanted to know what he was going to write!"

"Padfoot your just casually reading my letter again?"

"Nah mate, just skim reading"

"Same thing!" I shoved him, domino-ing into Greta sitting next to him. She stopped her conversation with Mary to shoot us a dirty look.

-Lily-

There was three different letters in different handwriting on the page delivered.

Dearest Lily,

I still can't get over this owl mail, no matter how many times I do it. Your Father says I'm just a wuss and should learn more about the Wizarding World. Tuney's already missing you, she starts college on Wednesday, and I can't believe you're both so grown up. You doing your O. and her starting college, I'm sure it was only yesterday you were in nappies running around the garden chasing the dog. I'm sure you dread the first letter of the year, full of sentimental stories and memories, tears on the page. Only have to wait until Christmas to see you. Your Father says I should stop here and keep it short. I have so much more that I could write but I will do as he says. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends if they read this.

Love you darling

Mother x

Alright Kiddo.

Hope you arrived safely and are having a nice time getting back into the swing of things. Dad x

Lily! I miss you heaps already! I almost had the idea of sending Professor Dumbledore another letter begging to let me come too. Thought against it though after last time; I'm simply not made for the Wizarding World. I start College on Wednesday, I'm so scared. I know Beth and Imogen are coming with me too but it's all so weird starting somewhere new after all this time. I could do with you here, for support. Love you! Tuney xxxxxxx

-Severus-

I watched as Lily opened the letter, smiling constantly as she read it. I was amazed when I'd received a letter, it was from Mother:

Severus, Make sure you tell Professor Slughorn you're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Simple but effective that was Mother. She obviously didn't want what happened last year to happen again. Not wanting to be left alone all Christmas I'd gotten aboard the Hogwarts Express and turned up at home to the grimaced face of Mother who grounded me in my bedroom the entire holidays for 'misadventuring'. The hundreds of owls had landed delivered and retreated to the owlery by the time the clock chimed for morning lessons. The students filed out full of stories from home smiles plastered to their cheeks. I had to find Professor Slughorn...

Chapter 13

-Sirius-

The first few weeks seemed to fly by, with a successful small amount of detentions and equally small amount of homework. It was amazing how much the teachers trusted us into 'revising' for homework rather than actually setting proper reading or essays. But finally it was Hogsmeade weekend! Time to restock on jokes and pranks from Zonko's Joke Shop. Need to get enough dungbombs to last me until next visit...

-Lily-

Only halfway down the staircase into the common room I could hear Sirius planning the day ahead. It was Hogsmeade visit number one and of course they had to stock up. James' booming laugh echoed up the staircase replying to something Sirius had just said, I didn't catch it though. Gideon had told me he's booked a table at Madam Puddifoots especially for us. I couldn't wait! No way would I be able to drag James into that place, full of lace, pink and other lovey-dovey stuff. I'd dressed up for the occasion rather than the normal robes or scruffy jeans I'd dug out one of the hand me downs from Tuney; a skirt. By the time I'd reached the bottom of the staircase I'd already regretted putting it on. There was a reason I never wore skirts other than uniformed skirts; I was very self conscious that it was going to fly up. Going down the stairs like I normally did made the floaty material to swish and brush my legs making me worry. It did not help that when I entered the common room the sofas by the fire erupted in whistles; the marauders. "Looking good Evans!" I could see Sirius' smirk without even having to face him, I strode past and straight out the porthole. Before I could exit I heard a heavy smack, hopefully towards Sirius. I was halfway down to breakfast before I heard him call. "Lily! Wait up!" It was James...

"What?" I was still annoyed with him from before, even though it had been a while.

"Lighten up Lil," I hated when he called me Lil, it made my heart melt. "You look really pretty today, not that you don't usually, well urm you look exceptionally pretty today." I blushed, how could I not. I tried to hide it but from his smile when I looked up it was obvious I hadn't got away with it.

"Thanks James..."

"No problem, you should wear a skirt more often, well I mean other than your uniform skirt. Anyway I came to see if you wanted to hang out in Hogsmeade with me?" Yes...

"No sorry, I'm going with Gideon." Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Oh... it was just a thought" His expression drooped, causing his fringe to swoop into his eyes. He tried to hide his disappointment, flicked me a smile and turned to head back upstairs. I grabbed his hand spinning him back around.

"Sorry... I really am James..."

"Yeah, okay, anyways see ya later" He gave me a weak smile and returned up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I swerved on the spot caught off guard almost tumbling down the stairs.

"Gideon!" He caught me and pushed me back onto my footing. "Oh James, nothing really..." His eyes thinned; suspicious.

"Oh right, you ready to go?"

"Erm no, I haven't had any breakfast yet."

"Oh I just had some, just grab a quick toast and eat it on the way. I've got loads to do."

"I need a proper breakfast Gid, not just 'a quick toast'" His smile faded and his brow furied.

"Fine, well eat up quick!" I hurried down the stairs two at a time. Almost knocking into a few third years, they looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry, sorry!" I slided into the nearest empty seat on the packed Gryffindor table, piling food onto my plate.

"Remember we're eating in Hogsmeade, it's not dinner." I just looked at him, this wasn't much I had on my plate.

"This is hardly anything?" All I had was a fried egg, a few rashers of bacon, a piece of toast and was currently halfway through spooning fried tomatoes onto my plate.

"That's heaps!"

"It's Saturday, weekend brekkie!" He slightly shook his head at me, what was that about? James would've shoved more onto my plate stating 'breakfast was the most important meal of the day!'

"Alright well hurry up, I actually want to do things before our reservation..."

"Okay okay, if you stop talking to me I may be able to eat faster!" Cue the marauders to enter the hall at this exact moment...

-James-

"Well unlucky the thirteenth isn't proving out good for those two." Sirius was talking about the argument between Lily and Gideon Denshaw...This day was having its ups and downs. "Not long till Halloween, reckon we should do something for then?" I could hear Peter and Remus agreeing but my focus was on Lily and how Denshaw was treating her...

-Lily-

"God you eat so slow..." He was bored I could tell; he'd actually sat down after standing watch over me for almost ten minutes.

"It's hard to eat with someone watching me."

"Sorry..." He hung his head blushing; when he resurfaced he gazed around the room. He was looking anywhere but towards me, probably looked weird from outside our circle.

-James-

"OI James! Earth to Prongs!" A sharp elbow in my ribs brought me back.

"Ergh sorry..."

"You're always sorry now, I wish you'd get her back already..." I grabbed another sausage from the serving plate and shoved it in my mouth not wanting to make conversation. Not long after I'd finished Sirius was up and ready to go.

"You guys ready?" more of an order than a question, but we three nodded and got up from the table and followed him out of the room.

-Lily-

"Aww come on, those guys were in here after us having eaten way more than you and are still leaving before us."

"Fine. Let's leave." His face broke out into a smile and he rose to his feet. He reached for my hand almost dragging me towards the grounds and Hogsmeade.

Chapter 14

-Lily-

Not having seen Hogsmeade properly since last year made me excited. I wanted to do a full once over of every nook and cranny like I did every year with the guys since we were allowed these visits in third year. First we'd start at Honeydukes to stock up on all sorts of sweets and candies for the day; Mrs Flume was very fond of us. She would allow us to taste test a lot of the various sweets, even though we all knew exactly what each of them tasted like. Finally when we ended up actually buying said sweets she's slip us some extra in the bag free of charge. You could smell the shop before it came into view, the sugar and melted fudge coated the air so much you could almost taste it. "Smell that Gid, it smells heavenly." He looked at me confused, then sniffed at the air. His expression changed immediately, his frown sweetened by the smell. "Can we go to Honeydukes first?" His sweetened expression melted, replaced with one of worry.

"I don't want to be late for Madam Puddifoots."

"I don't think she'll mind if we're a little bit late."

"Um...I'm not sure." His expression of worry showed in his voice, he sounded on edge.

"Alright, don't worry we can go later. We've got all day!" I smiled at him grabbing his hand and pulled him along heading toward the further end of Hogsmeade where Madam Puddifoots tea room was. His body relaxed as he realised I was going along with his plan. Whatever this reservation was it sure was important to him. I didn't really have the heart to tell him that normally there are only two or three couples in there, that normally there were ¾ of the tables free. I gazed into the shop windows, displaying everything and anything. I saw the boys in Zonko's, Sirius with a large roll of parchment talking to Zonko himself. James was by the window he caught my eye, I smiled but he looked away hurt. I wanted to hang out with him today, so much I wanted to be in there telling Sirius not to do whatever he was planning. Just like old times. Hogwarts students were everywhere, normally the elder wizards here that it's visit day and steer clear at all costs. If I were an adult so would I, the havoc we cause. I giggled to myself.

"What?" Did I laugh out loud?

"Err nothing..." I could see the tea shop coming into view, the pink house was hard to miss. Plain brick build with baby pink cornicing, windows and door frames. Pot plants of various sizing decorated the front as well as handing baskets on the walls. Rather than a large sign Madam Puddifoot had gone for a smaller rectangular plaque on the wall to the right of the door. Coming closer towards the building it was easier to see inside of the large bay window taking up most of the front of the house; frilled net curtains framed the pink inside.

"After you," The tinkle of the bell sounded as Gideon opened the door. Inside as I had expected were two couples seated at tables on the far side of the room; in the booths.

"Ah Gideon!" A plump woman about the size of a 13 year old child rushed into the room engulfing us both into a large hug, pulling out she glanced at the large clock. "11:31 just a minute late my boy!" He blushed and searched the ground for something to look at. "Now I have everything we talked about, boy you have grown! Almost as tall as your father now, are you?" How did she know his father?

"I'm catching him up Auntie..." Auntie? What? "Lily meet my Aunt Rosa, she's my mother's sister."

"Pleased to meet you dearie, I've heard so much about you. Now seats, I've saved you booth 1 Gid!" she turned and exited through a swinging door. He pointed into the far corner by the window, a secluded booth especially for two. After we sat I looked at him for a slight explanation.

"Sorry I've been all over the place today, I wanted it to be special. Sorry I made you rush you're breakfast, it's just that Auntie said if we were late she'd give our booth away and I know that she was joking but just to be sure I wanted to be perfectly on time. I work here occasionally in the holidays so me and Auntie put our brains together to try and make today special. Seen as today is our one month anniversary." Our one month anniversary? Wow, I forgot that. Has it really been a whole month since I was fooling around with James, since he left me alone in the common room in tears?

"Here we go lovelies, the menu" She handed over two menus, obviously pink. I quickly scanned the menu: scones, tea cakes, lemon bars, shortbread. What was this? "Muggle food" I was so shocked I didn't know what to order. "Gideon told me you were muggleborns so I did some research and these recipes are delicious they had to go on my menu!"

"Wow, I don't know what to choose. It all reminds me of home..."

"Have it all." She laughed and rubbed her tummy.

"Oh I couldn't, I've only just had breakfast half hour or so ago."

"Choose whatever you like Lily, I'll have the shortbread Auntie thanks." He handed back his menu and turned to look at me. So much choice.

"Ermm I'll have a scone please."

"With jam and clotted cream?"

"Oh yes, all the trimmings please"

"Coming right up!" She took back the menu and hummed herself into the kitchen. Not even a minute had passed before she was out again. "I forgot drinks sorry!"

"Do you do tea?" Hoping she'd say yes, I needed a good cup of tea.

"Yes dearie we do, and you Gid?"

"Same for me thanks, two teas." She nodded and turned back into the kitchen. I turned my attention back onto Gideon, he was smiling at me.

"What's up?"

"I can't get over how lucky I am."

"Lucky?

"To have you...You're amazing." I blushed; no one had called me amazing before, not even my own parents.

"Thank you I don't know what to say." My eyes wandered to a figure outside the window, standing in the middle of the street staring back into my eyes...

James...

It hit me like a bus, I was meant to be out there with him. Not in here with Gideon. I was meant to be with James and the rest of the guys in Zonko's and Honeydukes eating fizzing whizzbees. Not here with Gideon and his Auntie eating scones and tea. I refocused on Gideon's loved up expression I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't.

"Sorry Gideon I can't do this..." I got up and crossed the room, almost knocking Rosa Puddifoot holding two teas over in the process. The expression of hurt on his face as I left carved a huge hole out of my heart, I felt so bad. I will never be able to wipe that memory from my mind.

The look of hurt.

The look I wore only a month ago.

I was the victim.

Now I was the sinner...

Chapter 15

-James-

"James come on, you can't watch all day. We've got stuff to do!" Sirius shouted from up the lane. I looked at him then back through the pink net curtains. Lily was gone. Denshaw was staring out of the window right at me, a hurt look on his face. Only when Lily rushed out of the door did I realise why he was looking at me like that. She pounced on me almost knocking me over her lips smashed against mine, eyes squeezed shut. Then did I realise I'd got her back. She released her grip and looked at me with those deep green eyes. "Couldn't live without me eh?" I smirked at her cocking my head. She slapped my arm playfully trying to hide her embarrassed look. I could still see her red cheeks though.

-Remus-

She couldn't resist him. The bad boy charm had won her back. It always does, the power of the bad boy charm. Looking at Sirius he was smirking and wolf whistling down the lane. How does she not see the faults? How does she see he is better than a well behaved Hufflepuff? Even from the distance the guys and I were standing away from then you could see the connection. It was almost as if cupid himself were flying around Hogsmeade.

-Lily-

From the moment our eyes met until now in the three broomsticks sharing a large butterbeer I could feel the connection. The feeling of hanging out with all four guys I'd been craving for the past month. I even forgave Sirius for all the jokes and pranks he was planning with all the supplies I'd seen him order in Zonkos. "So wait let me get this straight. You Evans. Prefect Lily Evans is allowing me to go through with said planned pranks? With no comment or telling off or anything?" I smiled at his confusion and nodded. "Wow! You guys should get back together more often. I think I may just be able to tolerate the snogging now." I couldn't hold back the laughter...

"Dear Tuney,

I may have found the perfect guy for you. To put it bluntly he's perfect for you. But I may have broken his heart in the process of finding out what my heart wants. I really need you here Tuney; I need your sympathetic and understanding talks we used to have in the early mornings. You never used to tell me what to do; you'd help me in finding out what I wanted for myself. Gideon is the most amazing guy! He's handsome, smart and sensitive. All that you look for in a guy, your type. I have returned to James, I know what you'll say but I don't care. The month I was away from him and the guys I missed them as badly as I miss you. On that note though I should stop writing before you call me a soppy sod!

The most amazing sister in the world, Lily"

"Who are you writing to Lily? Lover boy?" the door had opened just as I dropped the quill, it was Harriet Sorro.

"You can talk Harriet, I can hear the owls that come in here at night with your love letters. But no I'm writing to my sister actually."

"Oh yeah your muggle family." An obvious pureblood statement. I don't see why she isn't in Slytherin.

"What's wrong with that? At least my family write..." Her smirk faded and her brow curled, eyes like slits she crossed the room to her bed and pulled out her nightgown. Folding the letter into an envelope I planned to cross to the owlery after breakfast tomorrow. A squeak of the door announced that the rest of the dormitory had entered; Mary, Greta and Emmeline, all arm in arm giggling about some silly rumour as usual. Their eyes locked onto mine, I stopped getting changed and challenged them to speak, and their sudden quietness told me who they were talking about.

"Is it true you ran out on Gideon Denshaw?" Of course! They wanted gossip, they're as bad as first years. I nodded and pulled on my nightgown before sliding under the sheets. "and is it true that you're back with James Potter?" again I nodded, this was going to be a long night of questions. They looked at each other and almost glided over to the bed, crossed legged at my feet they began with the interrogation.

"So does that mean Gideon's single again?" Yes.

"Did you kiss him?" No.

"Have you kissed James?" Yes.

"Are they good kissers?" Oh yes James is, my mind tracked back to earlier today.

"Is it true Gideon took you to Madam Puddifoots?" Yes.

"Is it true he almost forced your breakfast down your throat?" Yes, all was explained why though and it was a very sweet reason too.

"Is it true James has a tattoo on his bum of a centaur?" Wait what? Where was all this coming from? I had to refresh my brain to function quickly enough before more questions got aimed at me.

"Yes. No. Yes. James is, can't say about Gid. Yes. Yes, although he had reason. No."

"He doesn't have the tattoo. Aww, wait how do you know?" All three squealed, high pitched enough to sing like a mermaid.

"I was just guessing, and even if he did have a tattoo on his bum it wouldn't be a centaur..."

"Ooh what would it be then?"

"I don't know..."

A Stag.

It took a while to shove them off to bed so I could actually get some rest. It wasn't long after that though that the sniggers and giggled died down and was replaced by deep breathing and the occasional snore. I lay there awake, thinking about James, and the day we had, and the homework I had to do tomorrow, and James.

The silence was broken by sniffs. Even with the attempt at muffling the sound with her sheets I could tell it was Harriet...

Chapter 16

"Harriet?" the sniffing stopped abruptly, sheets ruffled as she sat up.

"I didn't know anyone was still up?" I sat up and faced her; her face was red and her eyes puffy.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head, throwing a crumpled piece of parchment across the room onto my bed she began to cry again. I grabbed for the parchment and read what the fuss was all about.

My darling Harriet,

It hurts me when we fight all the time. The good times are clouded out by all the bad. I miss the times when we could just hang out and have a good time. We could just enjoy each other's company without a care in the world…now every time we try to talk no one listens all the words just seem to float around because we are unable to hear.

I wish we could go back in time and fix all the mistakes and make this hurt undone...

But we can't, so this cannot go on.

I'm sorry

Daryl x

I saw what all the fuss was about, she and the Ravenclaw Daryl have been going out since last year, and they were inseparable. "Aww Harriet, are you not going to try fixing things?" she wiped her face and looked at me.

"There's no point is there? You saw what he wrote! 'The good times are clouded out by the bad.' It proves he doesn't want to fix it, backed up with the fact he wrote that it has to end not we need to fix this!"

"Are boys really into fixing things though? Think about it, if they were given the choice between getting out quickly without fuss or trying to fix things with added pressure to their lives what would ALL boys choose?" She looked at me deep in thought; her eyes began to wander around the room. I wasn't sure if what to do, if I should continue my rant on boy kind or lay back down and try to go back to sleep allowing her to think it out.

Fortunately the awkward silence was broken by a crash followed by a faint curse from outside the door; the squeals that followed pierced my eardrums. I then realised that the crash was the girl's staircase flattening to a ramp sending whoever the boy was trying to climb it plummeting to the bottom. The dormitory erupted in groans and squeals matching those of the alarm, some excited and some eager to get back to bed. I jumped out of bed to try and quieten down the alarm, why were we never told how to turn it off? Outside the dormitory the stairs were back to normal and heads were poking out most of the doors leading off it. "Lily! Lily!" Calls from the bottom told me to quickly hide back in the dormitory and under my sheets... "Lily come quick!" I followed the stairs to the bottom where the calls came from. It was Trisha Lejeune, a 6th year. She was holding an envelope, well waving an envelope. "It's for you! I found it at the bottom of the stairs!" She handed it over squealing, looking as if she would explode if I didn't open it in the next few seconds. Ignoring her excitement I looked at the envelope, my heart sank. The writing I recognised was not from James, it was Gideon's. Opening it my heart sank lower...

I miss you so much, it hurts. Literally. I wake up every day feeling like someone dug a hole in my chest and ripped my heart out. I love you more then you'll ever know. Sure, you left me heartbroken after you promised over and over again you wouldn't. You made me see you differently. I trusted you, I told you stuff that NO ONE else knows. You still took me for granted and took advantage of my heart and left. But, i still can't let go. The saddest and worst part? You won't talk to me anymore. You'll just drop me out of your life like it was nothing, like we never had something...

Chapter 17

-Sirius-

"Hey is the potion ready yet? It's almost time for class!" My eyes shooted around the room, a quick glance at Remus in the corner brewing the potion, to Peter guarding the door, to James still crashed in bed. First part of prank day was to wake him up...

"Almost, just have to add the crushed mixture and a quick wave of the wand and it'll be ready." He picked up the mortar and dropped a handful of the contents into the cauldron. With the flick of the wand the potion started to steam, he poured the liquid into little phials and placed them into the pocket of his robes. I jumped onto James' bed and jumped on him a few times to wake him up before belly flopping. "Alright Prongs? It's Halloween wakey wakey! You missed breakfast!" His eyes snapped open at the sound of breakfast.

"What! You let me miss breakfast?"

"We all did don't worry, I got some of the elves to bring us up some" I pointed to the near empty plates on one of the beds.

We took a detour to class, passing Filch's office, "What on earth? Flaming hooligans! What is this? Cant. Remove. Underwear. From. Crack. " A flick of my wand and a word muttered flew his door open; it was hard to refrain from laughing. Mrs Norris sitting at the foot of Filtch hopping around with his hands down his trousers yelling at the top of his lungs. "I HATE CHILDREN!" Looking down at the parchment in my hand I crossed off the top point.

_1. Purposefully charm Filch's underwear into a wedgie._

Check

-James-

"Oi Snape! Wait up!" Along the corridor he turned round the confused look was exactly what I wanted to see. "How ya doing' Snapey?"

"Okay?"

"You're hairs looking cool today, almost makes you look sexy!" I mentally crossed 'tell Snape that I think he's sexy' off the list.

"Really?" I nodded in both reply to the question and to motion Sirius behind him.

"Yeah, I mean it's really luscious today, makes my want your babies..." Again I mentally crossed off 'tell him that I want to have his babies' and 'attempt to cut Snape's hair' off of the list.

"Hey what are you doing?" He swerved to Sirius holding his wand and luckily didn't see the chunk of hair now sitting in his pocket.

"Nothing?" he replied in his most innocent voice "We'd better get to class guys" with that he turned round and pulled out the parchment shielding it from prying eyes.

_2. Tell Snape that we think he's sexy._

_3. Tell him we want his babies._

_4. Attempt to cut and retrieve Snape's hair._

Check Check Check

-Sirius-

The teacher had walked out it was perfect timing for our auction. I'd already stored 4 strands of hair in a phial but the rest was for sale. I scraped back my chair getting curious glances, great that was what I was wanting. Standing on the desk I found my loudest classroom voice and grabbed the attention of the class. "Alright everyone I have a fine specimen for sale today." I held up the lock of hair taking in the priceless look on snivellys face. "A fine lock of hair from our own classmate Snivelly Snape. Can I start off this auction at 2 knuts?" Avery shoved his hand up.

"I'll take it for 2 knuts sure!" I was willing to let it go for just the look on his face, I could tell it was to be used for some good payback.

"Hold on I'll go 5 knuts" This will be the one and only time Morcott and I will get on together...

"6 Knuts"

"7!"

"10"

"1 Sickle!"

"I'm going to interject here, Sirius you can't do this!" Evans... Knew she'd get in the way.

"You allowed me to do anything."

"I didn't know you'd be auctioning off Sevs hair, that's cruel and evil and twisted."

"It's only hair? Besides he's lost it now?"

"So? It's still unfair in the first place."

"What if I gave him all the profit?"

"Lily leave it, I don't care..." Snape piped up from the corner. Lily huffed and sat back down.

"Fine, don't come running to me when you have no hair left." She stuck her head down and continued with the work set.

"So where we're we? Oh yes Morcott on a Sickle, any more bids?" I glanced around the room, Avery was looking glum.

"No? Alright the lock of hair goes to Jeremy Morcott for a sickle, congratulations!" I hopped off the desk and swapped the hair for the sickle. Back at my desk I crossed off number five on the list.

_5. Sell hair (see number 4)_

Check

-Remus-

"Have you got them?"

"Course! Is he locked up?"

"Course!" Sirius and James were more alike than they thought...they even talked the same.

"Now you got the potions Moony?" I grabbed the phials out of the inside pocket of my robes where I'd put them this morning. Polyjuice potion was simple enough to make as long as you followed the instructions carefully, that's why I'd been left to make it.

"Here you go." He placed a single black hair into one of the phials and handed the rest of them back to me.

"Alright James you ready to become snivelly?"

"Ew yes. Hand it over." He grabbed the phial and downed it in one, he collapsed onto the floor. The next minute though a perfect clone of Severus Snape lay on the floor ready just as the clock chimed for class.

"Here quick before we get caught talking to you and Slughorn gets suspicious." James grabbed the bag and hurried ahead aiming for first in class. "Let's see how this rolls" We followed James up the corridor at a lesser speed entering the classroom just a few seconds before Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Now class I think it would be beneficial to try brewing the beautification potion after we have been learning about it for a fair while. I do note that these will not be taken out of class and used in ANY circumstances. I'm going to speak with another teacher for a minute. Page 87, you may begin" The class erupted with movement, collecting their cauldrons and ingredients needed to brew the potion. I glanced at Sirius while pulling out my book he was already giving the signal to James. "Already?" I whispered not to make it obvious.

"Yea why not? I love having the whole year in potions" He didn't see reason to keep quiet and got cast a few looks. It didn't matter everyone's attention was now on the flying objects circling the room. Bludgers. They span around attacking whatever they came into contact with; cauldrons, cupboards, beakers and phials and even the occasional student. It was havoc. No one knew what to do besides hide under their desks, but really there was no hiding from these things. The two bludgers were weaving over and under the desks almost to drum up a tally to destroy the most things. Then I saw Arabella crouched down in the corner, nose gushing blood. He'd gone too far, Sirius had overstepped the mark. I dodged the incoming bludger and went over to help stop the blood. She smiled her thanks but it was soon wiped off, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and assessed the damage. "Who was this?" James raised his hand, still fully formed as Snape.

"Snape! Headmaster's office now!" I saw Sirius smirking and crossing off the final prank on the list.

_6. Steal the bludgers and release them during Potions class._

Final Check.

Chapter 18

-Lily-

"Now class I'm sure you all covered this in your first year, seen as I would've been the teacher who taught you, just can't remember. But to revise the subject for your O. and the fact it is Friday I thought I'd give you an easy lesson." Professor Flitwick was discussing the lesson plan for today, usually I'm all ears but I couldn't keep my eye off Sevs seat. I knew it wasn't him, but I couldn't turn them in, I just couldn't. "Now Reparo, pronounced rih pah roh, is a mending charm. Lets recap on what it does shall we? If properly cast what does it do? Anyone?" He gestured for the answer which I could give an entire essay on the topic but I couldn't, my mind was boggled. "Yes Miss Platt?"

"If sufficiently cast a mending charm is able to completely fix any broken object, if well practiced and skilfully cast it can also return the contents of the object back within."

"Excellent Ophelia, now can anyone tell me the downfalls of this charm? Miss Finch?"

"The charm can only be used on objects, therefore cannot heal scars or wounds or broken hearts."

"Wouldn't that be great if there were a charm for broken hearts hrm..." Professor Flitwick was interrupted by the door opening; the large wooden door was rather squeaky when opening. "Ah Mr Snape, how pleased I am that you've joined us."

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was seeing Professor Slughorn."

"No bother no bother, take a seat. We were just revising the mending charm."

"Oh right thanks" He shuffled over to his seat and pulled out parchment and a quill, eyes down at all time.

It was so unfair that James let him out of the cupboard to face the wrath of the teachers. It was more unfair that he didn't tell on them and let them be punished. I didn't understand that head of his, facing punishment rather than dobbing them in.

"Now where was I? Oh yes I was about to ask you all, what is the hand movement for this charm?" He was seated, he was here, and I could concentrate. My hand flew up and my eyes fixated and locked onto the Professors. "Yes Miss Evans?"

"Like this Sir," I picked up my wand and moved it in a sort of triangular spiral.

"Yes, yes perfect! Now I want you all to come up the front and collect a small plate, with this you can smash it to your heart's content and then practice. " Once Professor Flitwick handed out all the plates the class erupted with the sound of banging and smashing, bits of plates were flying everywhere.

-James-

SMASH! CRASH! BANG! "Hey Prongs imagine this was snivellys bag" Sirius jumped off the chair onto the small plate on the ground and pieces flew everywhere.

"No Padfoot imagine it's his head," Peter flopped off the chair and onto his plate.

"Wormtail that's low, even for us..." I'm glad Sirius had some sort of stopping point with his bullying.

"NOW CLASS, YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH SMASHING. PRACTICE THE SPELL!" Flitwicks voice boomed over the class with the help of a charm, his voice was too quiet and squeaky to be taken seriously shouting. Again the class had flying pieces of crockery, this time returning to the plates in which they were smashed from. Picking up the mahogany wand off the desk, I pointed it at the pieces on the floor and casted the spell. Directing my wand in the movement Lily demonstrated earlier I muttered the spell, "Reparo," the plate glided together almost magnetised. The class was again interrupted by the squeaking door, but this time it was Professor McGonagall.

"Filius, I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore would like to see Mr Snape for a moment please." The professor emerged from a huddle of students near the front of the room.

"Of course Minerva, Mr Snape please accompany Professor McGonagall to the headmaster." Snivelly packed up his stuff and slumped across the room towards Professor McGonagall and out of the room.

Chapter 19

-Severus-

"Now Mr Snape, I understand Professor Slughorn has had a word with you? Yes?" Professor McGonogall started up conversation as soon as she shut the Charms class door.

"Er yes Professor," I was unsure of what this was leading to. I knew it was meeting Professor Dumbledore one my own for the first time in my life, I was scared to say the least. I'm sure she could hear my distressed tone, I was right, she confirmed that.

"No need to be scared Snape."

"Why not Professor? I've never been to Professor Dumbledore's office before?" She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Not to worry Snape, I don't think Professor Dumbledore has anything bad to say, he just wanted a chat with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Snape" wow that was a relief, or that's what she wants me to think so I don't faint under pressure. Oh my, now I was even more worried. We turned the corridor, this was a part of the castle I rarely entered I noticed a large statue near the end; it seemed to resemble a kind of gargoyle. The closer we came to it the more it changed, steps away it now resembled a large eagle enclosed in an alcove. Professor McGonagall stopped inches short of the statue and muttered the words "Rhubarb and Crumble." My mind flew to Lily, she and her sister used to buy those sweets from the muggle shop down the road from my house when we were little. "Alright Snape, up you go," I was confused until I refocused my eyes on the statue which was now turning on the spot revealing a staircase. With McGonagall's reassurance I climbed the staircase further and further until I reached a large door, it was engraved with patterns and shapes of animals. As I reached to knock on the door the engravings seemed to move slightly, almost tilting their heads to gesture me inside.

"Come in" Turning the bronze handle the door gave a large groan before opening by itself; Professor Dumbledore was at his desk wand pointed towards the door. "Hello Severus, I have been wanting to talk to you." I nodded and quickly shuffled up towards his desk, it was hard to concentrate on the Professor with the decorations in the room. The wall was filled floor to ceiling with portraits, I've heard a rumour that these are past head teachers. "Now child, we must talk about what happened in Professor Slughorn's class."

"It wasn't me, I swear. I wasn't even in the classroom, it was al-" I tried to explain but Professor Dumbledore interjected.

"Now now boy, I am aware it wasn't you." I was about to continue explaining that it wasn't me before I clicked on what he had said.

"You know it wasn't me?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of who it was."

"Oh." If he knew who it was, why wasn't he punishing them? "Sir, if you know it wasn't me why am I here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, is that a problem? Am I not allowed to talk with my students?"

"Urm no sir, I mean yes sir, I mean no oh urm"

"Is a lonely old man allowed to talk to his students instead of spending hours on end talking to portraits of past head teachers?"

"Yes Professor, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well first child, the incident. I know it wasn't you and I am quite sure I know who was responsible but I want to know, would you like them to be punished? Are you doing okay other than this incident or has there been more attempts at bullying? As far as I am concerned bullying is not allowed at Hogwarts ever."

"I don't think they should be punished sir."

"And why not? They did a bad thing; surely you would like to see them be punished?"

"No professor, if they get punished they'll blame it on me and then they will bully me more."

"So you're admitting they bully you?" Oh damn, he was skilled at getting information out I'll give him that.

"No sir."

"I have been keeping an eye on you Severus and I am aware of all of what happened yesterday, as I am aware that they do continue to bully you. I have taken it my duty to protect all of my students from any form of bullying and will protect you from these Gryffindors."

"Please sir, if you punish them they will come after me."

"I am aware of that; I have been a child at one point in my life although it may be hard to believe. I also have knowledge of what it is like to be bullied; I have witnessed it most of my childhood with my sister. But I won't go into my history; I would not like to bore you. What I ask of you Severus, is for you to join me once a week here in my office where we can talk, or practice spells for your O. or I could help you with homework. Just an hour or so once a week so we can catch up and I can be kept up to date of any bullying happening. Is that alright?"

"Urm..."

"If I promise I will not give out any punishments, for any of the things you tell me?"

"I suppose Professor that would be very nice of you. Thankyou." Private classes from Professor Dumbledore, teaching me spells and helping me with homework this will be good for my O..

"Now would you like a sweet Severus?" I took one of the hard yellow candies from the bowl offered

"Thankyou Professor. Oh and Professor could I ask a question?"

"Why did I take you out of class?" He was good, can he read minds or something.

"Er yes sir."

"Well I thought it would look like you were in trouble rather than me setting a play date." Did he really just use that phrase? 'Play date'? "Now if I read the letter your mother sent me correctly, she wishes you to stay here for Christmas?"

"That's right Professor, she always wishes me to stay here over holidays. I sometimes go with Lily but I don't think she'll want me with here anymore..."

"And why is that Severus? Did you have a falling out?"

"Sort of sir, she saw something and thought it meant something else than what it was."

"Oh right, can I ask are you and Miss Evans... well I mean you are quite inseparable up until now"

"Oh no sir, she would never like me that way."

"So I'm guessing you like her in that way?"

"Yes sir..." Why was I telling him all of this, I'd never properly spoken with him in my entire 4 years in Hogwarts and now I was spilling my heart to him? At that point the entrance door bolted open and in came a flurry of red hair talking too quickly for anyone to hear correctly what she was saying.

"Itwasn'tsevprofessorhedidn'tdoanything"

"Miss Evans how nice it is for you to join us, what is the problem?"

"It wasn't Sev, who let the bludgers free. He didn't do anything wrong."

"I know dear."

"He wasn't eve- What? You know? Oh in that case, sorry for interrupting."

"Stay Miss Evans, have a sherbet lemon."

Chapter 20

-Sirius-

"Why does tonight have to be a full moon, I was hoping to finish my Potions homework..." He was scribbling at full speed with his quill, only stopping to top up with ink.

"Seriously Wormtail? You'd rather be doing your potions homework than rampaging around the shrieking shack?" I watched as he snapped the textbook shut and rolled up the essay parchment stuffing them both into his book bag.

"Course not; just Slughorn will kill me if I don't turn it in this time. It's already my third time."

"I know, we're all on the same homework you know. Now let's grab some dinner I'm starving." My stomach had really started to grumble, knew I didn't have enough at lunch. Stupid loved up James wanting us all to accompany Lily to the library before class.

"Better feed up the problem, try make him less hungry" Peter laughed and pulled open the dormitory door and walked straight into Arthur Weasley, the redheaded muggle lover in the year above.

"Oi watch it!" He straighted his glasses on his nose and focused upon Peter. "Oh it's you two, up to some pranks again I see."

"Only plans that involve dinner thanks Weasley," I nodded at him and dragged Peter in the direction of the common room. "Come on otherwise Prongs would've somehow managed to eat all of the food."

"But it magically replenishes?"

"Wormtail, please take a lesson in sarcasm or just my speech in general."

"Oh right, yeah haha." His fake laughter made it clear he still didn't understand, I didn't understand him half the time.


End file.
